


Closer (Muke) ♡

by softboychangkyun



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, First Time, Kitten Kink, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Smut, blowjob, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboychangkyun/pseuds/softboychangkyun
Summary: It's Michael's first date with Luke, but he doesn't want it to end so soon, so Luke pulls Michael into the backseat of his rover and shows him how much he cares about him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested 
> 
> Title from: Closer by THE CHAINSMOKERS FT HALSEY
> 
> If you've read this before, it's bc it's from my wattpad which is @littlemikeybigheart or my tumblr which is @bottombabymikey. That being said, DO NOT post these ANYWHERE else on the internet. They are on every site that writings go on, so there is no need for them to be on there more than once. If anyone sees my writings on a profile that ISNT'T mine, please contact me.

"This has been the best date of my life." Michael said with a slight giggle as Luke opened the car door for him. 

"It's been your only date, Mikey." Luke said, slamming the door and getting into the drivers seat before starting the car. 

"Well, it was great. Who knew bad boy Lukey was such a romantic?" Michael teased.

Luke rolled his eyes at the teasing. "Ha ha, very funny. Who knew innocent Mikey was such a drama queen?" Luke said, thinking back to the beginning of the night where Michael kept Luke waiting while he tried on outfits, claiming them as "not cute enough." 

"I just wanted to look good for our date." Michael said defensively.

"You always look good to me." Luke said, causing a blush to spread throughout Michael's face.

"Stop." Michael said.

"Stop what?"

"Making me blush." Michael whined.

Luke smirked, "It's my job, baby." 

Michael flushed once more at the pet name, then covered his face, sitting in silence. When Michael looked back up, he saw that they were on the road that Michael knew all too well.

"Where are we going, Lukey?" Michael asked, hoping Luke wouldn't give him the answer he knew would give. 

"I'm taking you home, babe. Where else would I be going?"

Michael sat there and bit his lip as he looked at Luke. He admired the way that Luke's lip ring was curled perfectly to his shiny, plump lips, and how the newly grown beard that adorned his face made him look like a man. Michael's eyes trailed down Luke's body, to the thin white button down shirt he wore, the top three buttons undone to show off his perfectly built chest, and the black skinny jeans that hugged Luke's legs perfectly and that cupped the slight bulge oh so beautifully. Michael discreetly licked his lips as he continued to look over his so very sexy boyfriend, and found himself zeroing in on Luke's crotch. Michael got lost in his thoughts imagining what Luke's cøck looked like and how thick and heavy it would feel in his hand, but more importantly how full it would make Michael feel. 

Michael hadn't realized how far he had went into his daydream until he heard Luke calling for him and slightly nudging him.

"Yeah? What?" Michael asked once he has snapped out of his daze.

Luke chuckled, "You kind of zoned out. You all right?" 

Michael timidly nodded his head. 

"What were you thinking about? It must have been incredible based on how long you were out." Michael's head was down and he had missed the smirk that played on Luke's lips.

"It was nothing." Michael mumbled.

Luke hummed in response, and once again, the car was silent. 

Michael stayed with his head down, cheeks flushed, trying to avoid Luke's body and his gaze. 

"You know, if you wanted to know so much about my cøck, you could have just asked." Luke said, breaking the silence.

Michael's head shot up, eyes wide and mouth open in shock at his boyfriends' words.

"W-what?" Michael squeaked out.

"You weren't quiet when you were thinking, baby. I heard everything about how much you wanted my cøck. If you wanted it so bad, why didn't you just ask?" Luke asked, quickly glancing at Michael who was still in shock and flushed. 

"I-I" 

"Do you want me, Mikey?" Luke asked, his voice sounding very seductive. 

Michael bit his lip as he tried to compose himself before slowly nodding. Luke smirked before flicking on his blinker and driving down an old gravel road. 

"Now where are we going?" Michael asked shakily.

"I'm trying to get off the main road because I don't want anyone to watch the sinful things I'm gonna do you." 

Michael shivered in pleasure at Luke's words, his own cøck perking up. Luke snuck a look at Michael and saw how flushed he looked and saw the slight bulge in his jeans. Luke moaned loudly and placed his hand over his crotch with his right hand, slowly palming himself to release some of the pressure. 

Michael whined as he watched his boyfriend palming his crotch and started to buck his hips.

"Lukey, please." Michael begged, panting softly as he held onto his jeans to avoid touching himself. 

"Fuck it." Luke said before slowing down the car and putting it in park and unbuckling his seatbelt. 

"Get in the back, baby." Luke said, grabbing at his crotch as he watched Michael shake his butt in attempt to shimmy into the backseat. Once Michael was comfortable, Luke grabbed onto the back of the seats and squeezed through the space til he was hovering over Michael who was lying over the seats. 

Luke took a moment to look at his boyfriend and take in his flushed cheeks, sweaty brow, heavily moving chest, and hard cøck straining against his boxers. He looked like an angel. Michael always looked like an angel, no matter what he was doing.  

"Lukey, it hurts." Michael groaned. 

Luke looked down and saw his baby desperately thrusting his hips up and clenching and unclenching his tummy, trying to find some sort of friction on his trapped cøck. 

"I know, baby. Let me take care of you." Luke cooed, leaning down and connecting his lips with Michael's for the first time that night. Luke took it slow and kissed him with his mouth closed, but Michael wanted more and grabbed Luke by the back of his head, twirling his fingers around the blonde locks as he nudged his tongue into his boyfriends' mouth. As soon as their tongues met, they both moaned, moving their heads around to find a better position. Luke turned his head to the left and Michael to the right, causing them to have the perfect angle to explore each other's mouths. 

Michael tugged harshly at Luke's hair while Luke navigated around Michael's mouth, stopping to trap Michael's tongue between his own and sucking harshly at the muscle before nipping at it and sliding his tongue across the roof of his boyfriends' mouth. 

They both pulled away after a minute, breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breath. 

"How was that for your first makeout session?" Luke questioned, his voice muffled as he kissed Michael's neck up to his jaw. 

"It was good. S'good, Lukey. Need more." Michael panted and lifting his hips, moaning loudly once his bottom half came in contact with Luke's.

"Shit." Luke swore, sucking on random areas of Michael's neck as he let Michael use his body for pleasure. Michael continued to thrust and grind as Luke sucked and nipped, leaving hickeys all over Michael's neck until...

"Oh, Daddy!" Michael moaned out. Luke stopped sucking and felt Michael tense up underneath him. Luke pushed himself up and away from Michael's neck until he was face to face with the boy who's head was bowed in shame. 

"What did you just say?" Luke asked as if he hadn't heard what Michael said.

Michael whimpered, feeling inferior with his boyfriend hovering over him after he had slipped up and said something that could possibly ruin their whole relationship. 

"N-nothing." Michael stuttered, ready to curl up into a ball and die. 

"No. Tell me what you said." Luke demanded, his voice stern and face hard. 

"I-I called you Daddy. I'm so sorry, Lukey." Michael's eyes welled up with tears and he couldn't even make eye contact with Luke. Michael sniffled slightly, lips in a pout as Luke softly grabbed Michael's chin and forced Michael to look at him.

"Baby, do you know how hot that was coming from your lips? How hot you made Daddy feel?" Luke rasped. Michael's eyes widened at Luke's words. 

"Y-you're not mad?" Michael asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"Hell no. That was so hot, kitten. Daddy's good kitten." Luke praised, causing Michael to close his eyes and let out a loud, breathy moan. 

"Yeah, you like that? Like being praised for being good? Do you like being good for Daddy, Mikey?" 

"Yes, Daddy. Wanna be your good kitten. Can you-can you please touch me, Daddy? Need you so bad." Michael whimpered. 

Luke sat up the best he could in the cramped space and grabbed the hem of Michael's sweater, swiftly pulling it off and leaning down to attach his lips to the exposed milky white skin. Luke licked from Michael's collar bones down to his nipples, and all the way to the trail of hair that led to the place Luke wanted his mouth on the most. 

"Daddy." Michael moaned, thrusting toward Luke's face. Luke chuckled and palmed Michael through his jeans as he kissed and sucked up Michael's chest to his nipples where he took one into his mouth and sucked harshly then bit it, causing Michael to squeak. Luke smirked against the boys' nipples before deciding to give him some relief. 

Luke leaned down and attached his lips to Michael's immediately licking into the boys' mouth as he grounded against him. As they kissed, Michael slid his hands up Luke's chest and fumbled with the buttons before just deciding to rip it off, causing Luke to pull away and look at his boyfriend in shock. 

"Such a needy little kitten." Luke tsked, his hands sliding down Michael's tummy and undoing his jeans before pulling them down to Michael's knees. 

"Only for you, Daddy. Just need you so bad. Need you to fûck me. Want Daddy to be the first one to fûck me." Michael said through moans as Luke palmed at sucked at Michael's boxer clad crotch. 

"You want Daddy to be the first to suck your cøck too?" Luke asked, placing a kiss to the wet spot on his boyfriends' boxers, where the flushed tip was positioned. 

"Yes! Yes, Daddy! Please, please suck my cøck." Michael begged. 

Luke knew his baby couldn't handle much more teasing, so he grabbed the hem of Michael's boxers and pulled them down, his boyfriends' beautiful cøck slapping up against his tummy almost immediately. 

"Fuck, kitten. Your cøck is so pretty. Never seen such a pretty cøck before." Luke praised, causing Michael to keen and blush under his older boyfriends' gaze. 

Luke leaned down til he was face to face with Michael's leaking length and took the whole thing down his throat. Michael gasped and fisted Luke's hair as Luke swallowed him down. 

"Daddy, this feels so good." 

Luke smiled the best he could at his babys' words as he hallowed out his cheeks and sucked, his head bobbing up and down. Michael was in literal heaven. He knew how good it felt to jerk off, but having someone else on his cøck and sucking it was the best thing he'd ever felt. Michael knew he wouldn't last long (he'd never been able to last), and with Luke's experienced hands and skilled mouth, he was falling apart.

"Daddy, m so close." 

Luke pulled off Michael's cøck and tongued at the slit, tapping it against his lips, spreading the pre cüm all over his mouth, all the while keeping eye contact with Michael.

"That's so hot, Lukey. Please keep going right. Yeah, the slit. Fûck, slip your tongue in it again. Oh my gosh, you have my cüm all over your lips, I'm gonna bust." 

Luke continued to slowly slide his tongue over the tip, going in the slit and sucking on it hard before pulling off once again to stick his tongue out and tap Michael's cøck against it. 

"Cüm..." Michael trailed off, bucking his hips up. His balls were tightening up and just when he was about to come... Luke pulled off, letting go of his cøck completely. 

Michael's eyes teared up with how sexually frustrated he was. 

"Daddy." Michael sobbed, tears running down his face. Luke sighed before quickly tugging down his jeans and boxers and groaning at the relief. 

"Kitten, it's okay. Daddy's gonna prep you now. Is that okay?" Luke asked, pressing a kiss to Michael's tummy. 

"Yes. Please, hurry." 

Luke climbed up into the passenger seat and reached into the glove box and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom before climbing back and hovering over Michael once again. 

Michael giggled, causing Luke to look at him in confusion. 

"Why you have that in your car?" 

"Just a precaution." Luke said a wink. 

Michael blushed and bit his lip as he watched Luke open the bottle and pour a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. Luke positioned himself to where he was resting on his elbows, his face directly above Michael's as he trailed the lubed up hand down to Michael's entrance where he circled it slightly, feeling the muscle clench up. 

"I'm gonna go slow, okay?" Luke asked.

Michael nodded quickly and pushed his bum down toward Luke's hand. Luke leaned in to kiss Michael as he slowly inserted his middle finger, groaning at the tightness of his boyfriends' walls. Michael whimpered against Luke's lips, grinding down. Luke's finger quickly sunk to the knuckle and Luke was surprised at how easily he had taken it. 

Michael pulled away, a trail of spit going with him as he panted, "More, Daddy. I can take more." 

And that was when Luke snapped.

"You've done this before haven't you?" Luke asked curiously. 

Michael slowly nodded his head. Luke let out a groan as Michael clenched around his finger. 

"You're such a naughty little kitten, aren't you? Daddy's naughty little thing?" Luke asked, teasing Michael by pressing the pad of his index finger against the clenching hole. 

"Yes, I'm Daddy's naughty boy. Finger myself while thinking about Daddy. Did it last night." Michael whined. 

Luke looked at his boyfriend in shock at the confession before regaining his composure and entering his index finger. 

"Yes!" Michael yelled, thrusting his hips up and then grinding down, not knowing what would give him the most pleasure. 

"Fuck, you take my fingers so well. You do this a lot don't you? That's why you take them so well. Bet they're longer than yours though. Bet yours can't touch... this." Luke put emphasis on the last word as he held his fingers against his boyfriends' prostate. 

"Ugh! I've never found it. Only-only came from my cøck." Michael choked out. 

Luke smirked in satisfaction once finding out he was the first person to ever find the boys' prostate. 

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Gonna cüm! Please, please fûck me!" Michael sobbed. 

Luke took pity on his kitten and slowly removed his fingers, wiping them on his discarded shirt before grabbing the condom. 

"Wait," Michael said, "No condom." 

"But baby-"

"You're clean right? And this is my first time, so I can't have anything." Michael said. 

Luke bit his lip as he looked from the protection to his sweaty lover. 

"Just wanna feel you, Daddy." Michael said breathlessly. 

"Fûck it." Luke mumbled as he threw the condom down and grabbed the bottle of lube once again and squirted some on his length, stroking himself to even it out. Once Luke thought he was lubed up enough, he swiped a finger over his tip and collected some lube mixed with pre cüm and wiped it onto his kittens' hole.

"Are you ready? It's gonna hurt a bit, but if it gets to be too much, don't be afraid to tell me and I'll pull out." Luke assured before leaning down and kissing Michael. 

"I'm ready, Daddy." Michael said, nodding his head. 

Luke stroked his cøck a few more times before leading it to his boyfriends' slightly stretched hole and slowly pushed the tip in. Luke watched Michael's face for signs of discomfort and saw that his kittens' eyes were scrunched shut as he bit his lip harshly. Luke brought his free hand up to Michael's lips and tugged his bottom lip away from his teeth. Michael's eyes fluttered open as he looked at Luke in confusion. 

"You'll split your lip open and I wanna hear you. Wanna hear all those whines and whimpers. Here." Luke reached his hand up and grabbed Michael's softly. 

"When it hurts, just squeeze my hand and don't be afraid to make noises." 

Michael nodded and gripped onto Luke's hand tightly as Luke slowly entered more and more of his cøck, slowly stretching Michael's warm walls. 

Luke groaned at the tightness of Michael suffocating his length. He was trapped with no way to move and had to stop for a few minutes once he was completely inside Michael.

"How is it?" Luke asked.

"Hurts." Michael whimpered. 

"I know kitten, but it will be over with soon, then it will feel so good and you'll get to cüm for me like a good little kitten." 

Michael keened at Luke's words before grabbing Luke's cheeks and pulling him in for a soft, passionate kiss. Kissing distracted Michael from the pain, and before he knew it, he was slowly moving his hips and begging for Luke to move.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes! I've never been more sure or anything in my life! Please, please just love me, Lukey. Show your kitten how much you love him." 

Luke's eyes darkened with lust at Michael's words, slowly pulling out just to thrust back in. Luke watched as Michael closed his eyes in pleasure and squeezed Luke's hand harder with each thrust. 

"Daddy, faster. Please, I can take it." 

Luke used his free hand to grip Michael's right hip bone and try to steady himself as he thrusted harder and deeper, the sound of skin hitting skin and loud moans and whimpers being the only sounds in the car.

"You have no idea how good you feel, baby. So tight around Daddy. Gosh, you're taking me so well. Your little hole is just sucking me in. You really like this, don't you? Like having Daddy fill up your tight virgin hole? Bet this is way better than your fingers, isn't it baby?" 

"Yes! Fuck, to the left. Move it to the left, please Daddy." Michael begged, reaching a hand down to tug on his neglected cøck. 

"Baby looks so good when he's touching himself. That's right, kitten. Touch your pretty cøck. Make yourself cüm. You close?" Luke asked, shifting his hips to the right and hitting Michael's prostate dead on. 

Michael squealed as Luke continued to ram against it, watching as Michael sped up the pace on his cøck. 

"Can I c-cüm, Daddy? P-please! Need to!" 

"Yes, baby. Cüm for Daddy. Come all over your pretty tummy."

Michael clenched up and shuddered before shooting onto his chest, quickly moving his head to the side and barely missing the cüm that shot up his body. Michael had always been a long distance shooter, so he wasn't really surprised when some landed on his shoulder and collarbones. 

"Fûck, kitten. You came so much." Luke said before slowly down his thrusts and going deep. 

"Daddy's gonna bust. Where do you want it?"

"Can I have in on my face, Daddy?" 

Luke groaned and slowly pulled himself out, ignoring the whine Michael gave before he shuffled up Michael's body and aimed his cøck for Michael's face and started jerking. 

"You want this? Oh, I'm so close." 

"Yeah, Daddy. Cüm on my face. C'mon, Daddy. Shoot it all over me." 

And that's what set Luke off. Luke groaned, bucking his hips as his cøck shot thick white ropes of cüm all over Michael's cheek, mouth, even some on his eye lids and forehead. Michael reached a hand up and pumped Luke through his orgasm, only stopping when Luke whined from over sensitivity. 

When Luke finally came down and opened his eyes, he groaned and if he wasn't so tired, he would have became hard again. Michael looked beautiful covered in cüm as he looked his boyfriend up and down, taking mental pictures to use as wank bank material. Luke leaned down and kissed Michael's lips, tasting his cüm on them, and sliding his tongue through his kittens' mouth so he could taste Luke too. Luke pulled back once again and licked his cüm off Michael's face, then leaning down to clean Michael of his own cüm. Once Luke had cleaned them up, he leaned back up, a mouthful of their cüm, and slid his tongue into Michael's mouth once more, transferring the cüm to his kittens' mouth. Michael moaned as he sucked all the substance off Luke's tongue, swallowing it all down. 

After Michael had swallowed, Luke pulled back and leaned against Michael, both boys trying to catch their breath. 

"How was that for a first date?" Luke asked.

"If every date ends like this, we may need to go on loads more."


End file.
